


Word Travels Fast (Supernatural)

by germanjj



Series: Word Travels Fast [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the news of Sherlock's death travel around the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Travels Fast (Supernatural)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even. This, apparently, is how I cope with being in love with a gazillian shows and having my heart ripped out by one.

He slowly makes his way to the table where his brother is hunched over some books, and he looks at him for a moment, savoring the sight.

After all this time, after all they’ve lost, it’s moments like this where he feels like he’s not doing this often enough: looking at him. Breathing. Alive.

“What is it?” Dean’s eyes meet his, his face guarded.

He knows something’s wrong.

“You remember that guy from Britain? Sherlock Holmes? Who helped us find Crowley’s grave?”

Color fades from Dean’s face. Sam watches how his jaw clenches and his eyes getting that distant, cold look.

He’s bracing himself. Like he doesn’t know already, like if Sam keeps silent it wouldn’t be true.

“He’s dead. Suicide.”

Dean closes his eyes for a brief moment and Sam keeps looking at him, how his brother’s eyelids flutter, how his lips twitch, and he wonders why this death is different. Why it hurts losing a man they barely knew.

But it does hurt and it’s all over Dean’s face when he opens his eyes.

Something is twisting in Sam’s guts when he thinks about John, and how John will never be able to watch Sherlock like that again.


End file.
